


Shhhhh

by Rakizna



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakizna/pseuds/Rakizna
Summary: All Lorca really wants is to get some sleep, but that can be difficult to do when you aren't in bed alone...
Relationships: Gabriel Lorca | Mirror Gabriel Lorca/Merkin the Tribble
Kudos: 6
Collections: Discovery Drabbles





	Shhhhh

“Shhhhh, baby, it’s all right,” the Captain drawled in the darkness. Somehow, he sounded even more Southern when he was tired, as he was now---exhausted by another long day of leading a ship of wide-eyed dreamers into hardened war. “Shhhhh. It’s fine. I’m here. Quit your worrying.” He paused for a moment, staring up at the ceiling of his private quarters. 

He was flat on his back, lying on his bunk. On top of the covers because he wasn’t in the mood to move them. Still fully clothed in his uniform, because he wasn’t in the mood for that either. He just wanted to lay there and be still, but he could still feel his alien companion shifting beside him. “I know you missed me, but I’m trying to sleep,” he huffed. He could feel her hair brushing up against his cheek.

At least, he  _ thought _ it was a she. 

Abruptly, he rolled over and grabbed her with both hands, pressing his face into her brown hair as she gently cooed. If it was affection she wanted, then that’s what she’d get. And maybe then she’d finally let him crash in peace. 

“I love you,” he mumbled bitterly to the tribble in bed beside him as he rapidly sank into sleep.


End file.
